


DanganRonpa: King’s Game

by Cynnical



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynnical/pseuds/Cynnical
Summary: Hope’s Peak Academy’s history is stained in red, countless students have been victims to horrible games, students that were meant to be in their care. Despite the blood that had been spilled, the Academy’s gates will always remain open. They were the hope of the future, after all... But when you never learn from your mistakes, history is doomed to repeat itself.17 students awaken within great castle walls. Guests of royalty, their host says. Things quickly take a darker turn when they learn the real reason they’re here. Players of the King’s Game. As the pieces start to fall, it’s a fight for survival as the halls are painted in red once more.
Kudos: 1





	DanganRonpa: King’s Game

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Welcome to my first attempt at a multi-chaptered work- and my first work to be posted on this site. I’ve been a fan of Danganronpa for a couple of years now, and as a way to push myself and my writing abilities, I opted to try my hand at my own version of a Killing Game, with characters of my own creation. A big challenge, but one I’m hoping to pull off!
> 
> Standard killing game rules apply, with own little twist to it. Just stick with me until we get to that, okay?
> 
> Side note- I won’t be posting character art or anything due to my lack of artistic skills. I’ll have to rely on descriptions, so sorry about that. :’)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

  
Hope’s Peak Academy. A prestigious school said to only have the best of the best- A school that the entire world knew existed, no matter how isolated its inhabitants may be. They say that attending this place guaranteed a successful life, a place to garner hope for the next generation- the ones who would shape the future world into a better place.  
  


But isn’t the opposite also true?

How many times has it been? How many games have their been? How many times has it been swept under the rug, the families of the fallen brushed aside and voices unheard? How many times have our eyes been blinded from the truth? How can everyone ignore the cloud of death hanging over the school, its icy touch clinging onto its clueless students? Can’t they see the truth? Or do they choose to remain stupidly oblivious to it all? 

It’s almost as if it’s cursed- no escape from their fate. A luck of the draw to see who the unfortunate few will be, while the rest of the world remains blind. Do the chosen known of their misfortune? Do they know that they’re doomed?

Well, they probably won’t remember much of anything, once it begins. You’re well aware of that, aren’t you? Your role here is of no importance- you are simply here.

To watch, and wait. 

* * *

  
Pain. That was the first thing I was able to process, even before my mind fully returned to consciousness. Every muscle in my body seemed to ache- screaming out in protest with so much as a twitch. It felt impossible for me to move, to breathe, as if my body would give out any moment now. Despite the pain, everything felt so distant. I can’t seem to grasp at any real thought, nor can I try to push myself to fully awaken, true consciousness just out of reach. There’s a moment of numbness, and then it all seemed to fade, my mind succumbing to the embrace of darkness once more. 

The next time my mind began to awake, things were different. My body still ached, of course. No amount of sleep would miraculously cure me of that issue- but there’s more now, beyond the pain. The feeling of cool, damp stone beneath my fingertips, and against my cheek. The sound of white noise buzzing ferociously in my ears before beginning to fade, the distant sound of dripping water beyond it. I can feel my eyes open, but there’s still nothing but darkness. Why? Why can’t I see? Oh god, am I-

“Hey!” There’s a not so gentle prod to the back of my head, eliciting a yelp of surprise. I’m quick to swat away at whatever it is, but my hand meets nothing but air. Seconds later, there’s another poke. “Hey, are you alright? You’re breathing awful heavy, ya know? It’s not like we’re running out of oxygen. Not yet, at least!” A high-pitched voice announced far too cheerfully. My brows furrowed in confusion, lips pressed tightly together. 

“Who are you? Whose there?” I can’t help but wince at the sound of my own voice, deep and gravelly from being unused for far too long. My hands desperately press against the stone floor, pushing myself into a sitting position, sliding back and away from the intruder.

“Answering a question with more questions. Ya know, that’s kinda rude.” The childish voice chirped back, the sound of shuffling footsteps echoing in the room. “Hang on a sec, lemme see here...” I don’t know what they’re trying to do, but I can hear the sound of things falling onto the ground, shattering glass, the groaning of wood- Whatever they’re trying to do, they’re making a mess. As long as they kept it contained to their area though, I guess it’s alright. 

“Ha! Found ya!” The stranger cried out victoriously, and before I can even think to ask what they’re talking about, the world is filled with light once more. My eyes are quick to scan over the room, eager to see where exactly I had been sleeping for who knows how long. 

It’s a small, rectangular room, lined with polished stone walls and cobbled floors. Shelves line the sides and back portion of the room, stocked with canned and dried goods. Shattered jars and dented tin containers are scattered across the floor from the other occupant’s movements. The only light source is a dim bulb hanging precariously over head, flickering rapidly as it clung to life. A pale hand was still wrapped around the chain hanging from it, and my eyes finally land on the other person in this tiny room. 

Ghostly white skin, pale blue hair that fell in long waves, tucked beneath a dark grey beanie with a faded cartoon ghost imprinted in the material, an iconic ghostbusters pin in place, along with a blue and white pin beside it. Her outfit consisted of a dark grey turtle neck with sleeves that reach her elbows, a white, cropped vest with multiple pockets and a high collar. A black pleated mini-skirt with two white rings at the bottom, grey leggings and black combat boots some sort of white utility belt hung around her waist, various items hooked onto it. Bright grey eyes looked back at me expectantly, and it takes me a moment to realize that I had been staring. 

“What’s the matter, stranger? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” The girl grinned widely, her gloved hand falling back to her hip. “I mean, I totally get it. Ghosts are pretty spooky! I’d probably scream if I saw another one. Though maybe not for the same reasons as you, ya know? I mean-“ I held up a hand, effectively cutting the girl off. I have a feeling that she would continue to ramble on meaninglessly if I didn’t stop her. 

“I- Look. I don’t really know what’s going on here, and I’m glad ya managed to find a light for us, but...” I sighed, voice trailing off as I push myself fully to my feet. This whole situation is strange. Locked away in a tiny space with a stranger... It almost seems like some sort of prank. But with no recollection of anything leading up to this point, no clue where I was, or what I was doing here... It all just felt unsettling, my stomach twisting up into knots. “I don’t really feel that comfortable chatting up a gal in a pantry, who knows where. Maybe it’d be better to get outta here first and then we can keep on with... whatever you’re prattlin’ on about.” I began, the words falsely polite. Either she was oblivious to my irritation, or pointedly ignoring it. It’s a toss up between the two.

“Can’t. Door’s locked!” She hummed, throwing her hands up in a careless shrug. “I tried opening it when I first woke up, but it wouldn’t budge! Guess we’ll just have to rot in here until someone lets us out. But hey, at least we got plenty of food, right?” The girl cackled gleefully, a polar opposite to the clear panic that must be written across my face. 

“Trapped- we’re stuck in here?” I immediately move to the door, grabbing at the handle and twisting it forcefully. True to the girl’s words, the door won’t budge. I can’t be stuck in here- not with some weird chick. “No way in hell.” I growled out, slamming a fist against the door. “If it won’t open, we’ll just have to force it. Stand back.” I took a step back, ducking my shoulder and digging my heels into the ground as best as I could. There was no way I was sitting around in a cramped little closet, not when it seemed to be slowly closing in as the seconds ticked by.

“What? You’re just gonna break the door down? You can’t do that! What if this some really important person’s pantry? What if it’s haunted and you anger the spirits?” The blue-haired girl cried out, clinging onto my arm.

“Hey, c’mon, let go of me!” 

“No way, no way!”

“Oh dear, sounds like a quite a predicament that our daring detective has stumbled across, finding others trapped within these great walls.” A third voice chimed in, causing us both to pause. The accent sounds foreign, fancy. I can’t quite place it, but it’s definitely off. “Perhaps I could be of assistance?” The voice is drifting from just outside the pantry door, the sound of a lock clicking echoing in the silence. The wooden doors swung open, bathing our savior in a halo of light as she stepped forward to greet us.

“And here I thought we had searched everywhere already.” The ebony-haired girl murmured, clicking her tongue. “Though I suppose you two had been hidden away in a rather unorthodox place. Most of us had been either in the entryway or in the quarters. I wonder why that is...” Steel grey eyes seemed to snap back to reality as the girl seemed to remember she wasn’t entirely alone. 

“Ah, my apologies! Are you two faring alright? It sounded as if you were ready to start a brawl in there.” The girl chuckled, motioning us forward. We stumbled out of the closet, stepping into a much larger, spacious kitchen with enough room for me to freely move and stretch out stiff limbs. The girl before captured my attention before I could really study the area. 

Ebony hair styled into a messy bob, several hairs flying out of place from beneath the grey fedora perched on her head. A grey trench coat left open over a white dress shirt, a black and white tie wrapped loosely around her neck. She wore black plaid dress pants tucked away in knee-high black boots. She looked as if she had jumped right off of the screen from one of those black-and-white detective movies. 

“Hey, hey! You look like you’re from one of those old school films- the type that focused on the classic mysteries! Hey, are you like, some sort of cop?” The blue-haired girl perked up, visibly eyeing our savior. 

“An almost spot-on deduction, though not quite.” The ebony girl smiled kindly. Scratching at her cheek just beneath the beauty mark below her left eye. “I am Kurosawa Shion, the Ultimate Private Eye. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The girl offered a small nod of her head, “And you are..?”

“No way, no way! You’re an Ultimate too! Neato!” The girl beside me bounced forward with a grin, offering a mock salute. “I’m Itou Etsuko, the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator and ghost hunter extraordinaire!”

Finally, a name for the chick I had been stuck with. Her talent seemed fitting, given her eccentric personality. At least Shion seemed to have some sense. And proper manners. 

“Can we hold off on the introductions? I think there are more important things to worry about right now.” I managed to find my voice, catching the attention of my two companions. “Like, I dunno. Why was I locked in a pantry? Where are we? Why are we here?” I drawled out, quirking up a brow in question. 

“Ah, of course! Allow me to bring you up to speed. Walk with me, if you will.” Shion turned on her heels, guiding us out of the kitchen and bringing us out into a long, candlelit hallway. A red ornate rug covers most of the stone floor, decorated with swirling golden patterns. Suits of armor line the left side of our path, silent guards watching over us. Across from them, were arched windows, panels glazed and impossible to see through properly. Chandeliers hang over our head, the candles decorating the silver beams lighting the way. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that we were in-

“A castle.” Shion spoke suddenly, cutting me off from my trail of thought. “Or at least, that is what the architecture portrays.” The Private Eye hummed, glancing back at us. “Unfortunately, there aren’t any clues as to who owns this place, not out in the open. The others and I attempted to check outside, but it seems that a majority of the doors are locked tightly- including the main entrance.” There’s a hint of frustration tinging Shion’s voice as she spoke, the investigator tugging at her tie. 

“Others?” I asked, glancing towards the girl. “There are more than just us, then? Do any of them know anything useful?” 

“Unfortunately, no.” Shion stated with a soft sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “When I questioned them, they all said the same thing- They aren’t sure how they got here, nor can they remember the immediate events prior to this. As far as similarities go, there’s only a single common factor amongst us. Each of us are an Ultimate student, and each of us were to attend Hope’s Peak Academy starting this year. Some even say they remember walking up to the gates of the school- and then, nothing. Isn’t it odd, that seventeen students, assuming you two are the same, can provide no information of use? Truly a disappointment, don’t you think?” 

I could feel my heart drop at the news. Seventeen of us, and no one knew anything useful. All I can manage is a solemn nod, eyes dropping to the floor. I couldn’t understand it. The whole scenario felt messy, unclear. I hated feeling as powerless as I do right now, completely at the mercy of an unknown figure. 

“So, like.” Hands clasp at my shoulders from behind, strands of blue flying forward as Etsuko launched herself into the group, using me as leverage. “There’s a bunch of other kids running around in a creepy place like this? Completely lost and confused?” She received a small nod from Shion. “Great! That means they’ll be easy targets!” The ghostly girl cackled happily, dashing forward. “Hope they ain’t afraid of ghosts. See ya fellas!” She offered a quick wave over her shoulder before she turned around a corner, disappearing from sight. I can feel myself slowing to a halt, briefly dumbfounded. What was that all about?

“It appears your friend is off to search for the others.” Shion murmured, rubbing her chin. “My, she certainly is... eccentric, isn’t she?” That was one way to put it. “Perhaps we should go after her before she causes too much trouble, hm? Some of the others are a tad prickly.” The detective offered, turning towards me as she finished. What, did she need my permission before she did anything herself? 

“Guess that’s fair.” I muttered begrudgingly, trailing after the ebony haired girl. “But that’s your problem to deal with. Just because I woke up in the same room as her, doesn’t mean she’s my responsibility. Just sayin’.” That earned me a stern stare from my companion, though it’s easy enough to ignore. I was just being honest. It wasn’t my job to babysit. If she was so concerned over another’s actions, then that was her issue. Not mine. Regardless, the two of us walked on in a peaceful silence, at a much slower pace than Etsuko. 

The moment we rounded the corner, I can hear unfamiliar voices up ahead, all of which seemed to be getting louder and louder with each step, though not just because of the decrease in distance.

“Oh come on, lighten up. It was just a joke. I’m sure she didn’t mean any harm.” 

“Hey man, you kidding me? She made a chick cry! Doesn’t seem that harmless to me.” 

“P-please, just stop yelling. It’s okay. I was just a little surprised. T-that’s it.” 

“Settle down, now. You’re just stressing her out even more with your bickering. It’s not good for her heart. Now then, take a deep breath for me now. In and out. Good, just like that.” 

It seems Etsuko had already begun to reek havoc on the others, a cacophony of voices going back and forth. We stumble across a small gathering of students in a large open area. This must be the entryway Shion had mentioned earlier, with its high ceiling, four grand pillars laid out in a square at its center, arches connected each of them together as the held up the floor above them. The ceiling above them, seen through the open square space, revealed a colorful skylight of stained glass, bathing the bottom level in an array of colors. There’s a wide stairway across from a large set of oak doors, the same red carpet from before covering its steps. Unlike the stone hall we had stepped out of, this area seemed more modern, renovated maybe? The stone here was more polished and refined, looking smooth to the touch. 

“I thought I told the others to stay put. It seems they aren’t keen on listening.” Shion huffed beside me, arms crossed over her chest. Her statement had all eyes turning towards her, and subsequently, me as well. The feeling of curious eyes is unsettling, but I was never one to cower. Instead, I met their stares with a glare, forcing some of them to look away. 

“Eh, they said they’d be back. Wanted to do a little exploring on their own.” A freckled girl with blonde hair styled into a straight bob and ruby red eyes spoke up, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. “Just let em do their thing. It’s not like they’re gonna find anything, right? You worked us hard earlier, made us turn this place pretty much upside down and we didn’t see a thing. Oh well.” The girl stuffed her hands into her large green bomber jacket, the edges line with red. Two target patches were stitched into the shoulders. She wore a black and white striped shirt beneath it, and black jeans and red converse. Two belts crossed over her waist in an x-formation, one white and the other red. A casual appearance overall.

“Tsk. It’ll be difficult to have to track each of them again. I do hope they’re mindful of the situation we’re in, and the importance of cooperating.” Shion murmured, a hand tugging at her tie. “Ah, once again, the detective finds herself at a loss as she’s unable to maintain control over the crowd... But problems aside, I was able to find another pair of students- though I do believe you’ve seen one of them already, from the sound of things.”

“Yeah, we had one pop by. Don’t stress so much, Shion. It’ll all work out.” The girl tacked on, tucking a strand of hair back to reveal an industrial piercing shaped like a dart. She seemed far too at ease given the situation. “They said they’ll be back, so they will be. Simple as that.” The blonde turned towards me, offering a lazy wave. “Hey there. Name’s Yoshida Aiwa, Ultimate Dart Thrower. Nice to meet ya.” 

“Not if that weird chick finds ‘em first. Nearly gave poor ‘Tsumi a heart attack. If I hadn’t stepped in then- Well, ya know.” The other blonde spoke up next, a tall, lithe male who hung close to the tiny brunette. His whole image screamed obnoxious. Streaks of pink stained his hair, and his jacket was... Loud. That was the easiest way to describe it, with its patches of neon yellows and blues and pinks. Beneath it lied a pink v-neck shirt, a silver belt broken up into rectangular pieces in a pattern similar to the keys of a xylophone fitted around his waist. Baggy black jeans, white sneakers lined with more neon colors, and a pair of blue aviators hiding his eyes. Through the shutters, I can make out a hint of pink peering back at me. 

“Another one, huh? Yo, at least this one is easy on the eyes, right?” The boy grinned, nudging the other male beside him with his elbow. “Aight, listen up. I’m the one and only Oshiro Hikaru, world class musician and the Ultimate Electric Xylophonist. You’ve heard of me, right? Right. Don’t even worry about saying anything. I know how hard it is to speak up when you meet someone of my caliber.” The boy’s chest puffed up with pride- before he’s greeted with a rough smack to the gut, courtesy of Aiwa.

“Eh, don’t mind him. He’s always this bad, but you get used to it. Kinda.” The blonde commented dryly, ducking out of the way of Hikaru’s swatting hand, the two quickly falling into playful banter. 

“Miss Yoshida is actually American.” Shion supplied quietly, “She’s fairly fluent in Japanese, however. You can barely notice the accent, correct? She’s participated in tournaments around the world, and it’s said her aim is always true, never missing her mark no matter the circumstances.” Her eyes shifted towards Hikaru. “And Hikaru is popular online for his brand of electronic music. He’s shown to have a lot of potential, and he’s gone through recent changes to prepare for his live appearances. He looks quite different from his older videos.” 

It took a moment to figure out why she was even bothering to share this information- Maybe she had picked up on my initial uneasiness? I had never paid attention to famous people. I didn’t really have the time to worry about it. Knowing even a little bit about them made me feel somewhat more comfortable, as if I wasn’t staring back at a bunch of faceless strangers. 

“How do you know that?” I can’t help but ask, sparing a glance towards the fedora-clad girl. She simply smiled in response.

“I’m a private investigator. It’s my job to know things, isn’t it?” She retorted, shifting her focus back to the group. “So, Miss Itou found you all, then? I do hope she didn’t cause too much trouble.”

“Trouble? That’s an understatement. Chick snuck up and started screamin’ like a damn banshee and freaked us all out.” Hikaru muttered bitterly, aviators sliding down in his nose. 

“What did I just say? You just need to let it go and move on, Hikaru. If anything, you should be trying to comfort little Natsumi here instead of complaining.” The other male chastised gently, stepping away from the shaking girl to face us now. 

“Sorry about that. I have to focus on the patient first before anyone else.” He chuckled, scratching his cheek absently. He’s a taller boy, even more so than Hikaru, and more muscular as well. His skin was deeply tanned, his eyes a soft violet and a gentle smile on his lips. His hair is a rich shade of purple, barely brushing his shoulders while it was done into a half updo, the strands pulled back into a bun. He wore maroon colored medical scrubs, the clothing looking loose despite his toned figure. He wore a white lab coat over them, and a purple-tubed stethoscope hung around his neck. 

“My name is Sasaki Daisuke, the Ultimate Nurse. Happy to be of service.” The boy introduced himself, stepping forward to offer a hand. After a moment’s hesitation, I took it, his hand dwarfing my own. My brows furrowed together thoughtfully, and the boy must have already known what was on my mind. 

“Yes, that’s right. A male nurse. An Ultimate at that. Must seem odd, doesn’t it?” He chuckled, though his smile seemed to tighten. “I can assure you though, I behave properly when interacting with my patients. I only want to provide the best care I can.” 

“I wasn’t worried about that last part.” I replied, frowning slightly at the assumption. “But I guess you kinda just expect that, don’t ya?”

“Oh?” Daisuke blinked, taken aback. At least he had the decency to look a little ashamed. “Sorry. I just like to knock that one out of the way from the start.” I bite my tongue, resisting the urge to point out that it just made him seem more suspicious.

“Um... Excuse me?” A meek voice popped in, making both Daisuke and myself jump. Right, there had been a fourth one. Daisuke stepped out of the way, revealing a tiny figure behind him.

“Mister Daisuke, is- is it okay if I go lay down for a minute? I feel like the world is spinning right now...” The petite brunette asked, her body rocking unsteadily, tugging at one of the two ribbon-clad braids framing her face. Pastel pink eyes seemed dazed, a frown marring the babyish face. A blush sprang to her cheeks the moment Daisuke reached out towards her, hands resting on her shoulders to keep her from toppling over. 

“Easy, now. Just follow my lead, alright?” Daisuke murmured, voice gentle as if he were trying to calm a frightened animal. Slowly, he guided the girl to the floor, her back sliding down against the nearby pillar, and then he was sinking down beside her. “Now then, why don’t you introduce yourself to the newbie, alright?”

“Okay, a-alright. If you say so.” The girl took a steadying breath, hands clutching at her ruffled peach skirt. It’s only now that I’ve really bothered to look at her- clad in a cream colored top, a large pink ribbon tied around the throat. Her tiny frame was buried beneath a soft green jacket with sleeves too long for her, small patchwork pieces of colorful cloth sewn into the material in scattered places. White stockings cover slender legs, two pink stripes wrapped around the knees of the socks, and her feet are covered in peach flats. The most noticeable feature, however, is the rose gold tiara headband atop her head, decorated with pink rhinestones. It’s easy for me to tell that it’s fake- I’ve seen similar trinkets while out on my little hunts. Fake or not, it’s still a pretty ridiculous accessory, isn’t it?

“I’m, um, A-Aikawa Natsumi. The Ultimate Fairy Tale Author.” Her voice seemed to grow meeker with each word, sparking a bit of irritation. She seemed rather helpless, but even so, she was around the same age as me, wasn’t she? A high schooler. She should be capable of at least saying her name. The younger kids back home could handle that much with strangers. “T-there. Was that okay?” 

“Daisuke is a gentle giant, so to speak.” Shion cut in, watching as the two teens in front of us fell back into their own conversation, the boy in question fussing over the apparent author. “He’s one of the youngest in the field, and has proven to always put his patients’ needs first, even if it means going against the doctors and administrators. He’s said to be quite the charmer too, and excellent bedside manner. He’s fairly intent on keeping everything strictly professional.” She motioned towards the timid brunette next.

“Miss Natsumi, on the other hand, isn’t spectacular with people, save for children. She’s a renowned author across the world for her colorful, wondrous stories, each with its own adorable cast and an important moral. She shares a lot of wonderful messages for her audience- a guiding light for the children who enjoy her works.” Huh. Now maybe that did sound a little familiar. My siblings enjoyed a good story or two, and a few of the ones they would read aloud were possibly the work of Natsumi. I wonder what they would say if their favorite writer was standing in front of me right now? I can feel a hint of a smile tugging at my lips at the thought, and Shion must’ve taken that as some kind of encouragement.

“I suppose it isn’t much good to tell you about the others unless they’re standing in front of your eyes, I assume?” The detective hummed, earning a hesitant nod from me. Keeping track of people was has hard enough as it was, let alone not being able to match a name to a face. “A shame, then. There’s no telling when the others will return. I suppose we’ll just have to-“ 

“Hey, Kurosawa~! Hope we didn’t keep ya waiting too long! I know you must have felt pretty lonely without me.” A cheerful voice exclaimed, jumping into our conversation. “But I couldn’t leave poor Cho here alone with Kono, here. You know it’s always the quiet ones that cause the most trouble. Dragged them with me to tell ya the big news!” A trio stepped out from behind the stairwell, likely coming from the hall hidden behind it. The speaker was clearly the gangly boy in the lead, followed closely behind by a flailing ginger and an exasperated girl clad in black and white. 

“I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. I oh so appreciate your concern though, hun. Really, I do.” The snowy-haired girl drawled out, eyes turned towards the ceiling. The girl seemed to realize there was more of an audience here now, brown eyes turning towards me curiously.

“Oh? Another one?” She noted, her head tilting slightly as she spoke. “I guess we missed a few spots earlier then. Oh well. No harm done.” She hummed, lips quirking up into a half-smile as she stepped forward, putting herself front and center. 

Her hair was white as snow, bangs swept to the side and hair tied up into twin buns. Dark brown eyes peered back at me, studying me the same way as I was her. Her skin is a powdery white, impossible to be anything but the work of makeup, her eyes outlined with think eyeliner and red eyeshadow, lips tinted a pure black with lipstick. It’s easy to spot the multiple silver piercings in her ears, along with similar studs in her lip and left brow. Her attire is gothic in appearance, with a cross chain necklace, a lacy black tank top and a purple leather jacket She’s wearing a black plaid patterned skirt, fishnet leggings and knee high heeled boots. 

“Fujimoto Cho. Ultimate SFX Makeup Artist.” She stated simply, not bothering to extend a hand out to me. S-F-X? She seemed to catch on to my confusion, sighing tiredly. “Special effects. Ya know, like, the movies with all the creepy looking creatures? Making super gross injuries that make ya gag? Making someone look hella butchered? Monsters? You catch my drift, hun?” 

“I guess.” I replied with a small shrug, fingers drumming against my hip, “So you do makeup, but instead of makin’ people pretty, you get paid to make ‘em ugly instead?” There’s a strangled gasp beside me, my eyes flicking over to catch Shion hastily clearing her throat. Rather than look offended though, Cho snorted, bringing a hand up to try to hide the amused smile on her face.

“That’s one way to put it, yes.” The gothic girl commented, shaking her head slightly as she turned away. Apparently, she had said her part and was done with this conversation. That felt awfully relatable right now, but it seemed everyone felt the need to make themselves known to me. Perhaps that was more Shion’s fault than my own.

“Miss Cho has worked in a lot of popular movies as of late- almost every walking corpse or horrible creature of the night is her doing. But she’s also just as capable of creating mythical and mystical looks as well. She stated in an interview once that her favorite genre to work for was fantasy, due to the types of creatures she gets to bring to life, so to speak.” Shion chimed in, as expected. Thankfully, she isn’t overloading me with info- any more than the bare minimum and it would easily become jumbled up in my head.

“Hey now, if you’re gonna be gossiping about us, then why don’t you focus on me, pretty please? I’m starting to feel a little left out here.” A silvery voice whined pitifully, forcing my eyes to snap back to the gangly boy who had announced the new arrivals in the first place. 

His appearance is simple, soft even. Flat, sand brown hair with two tufts of hair sticking upwards, resembling the ears of a cat, with bangs that easily fell over his eyes, forced to frequently sweep them to the side, narrow, icy blue eyes that seemed inviting despite their cool coloring.Their seemed to be faint whisker like lines beneath his eyes, nearly blending into his skin perfectly. His attire consisted of a cropped pastel pink sweatshirt, a white undershirt seen beneath it, and comfy grey sweatpants. His shoes are typical converse, a hot pink in color. The most noticeable accessory is the tattered, pale yellow scarf hanging around his neck, clearly well worn and nearly falling apart at the seams.

“See, there we go! Finally decided to notice me? How sweet.” The boy chuckled, his honeyed voice sounding more than pleased. “Well, well, well! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Nishio Naoki, but you can call me whatever you’d like.” He stated with a playful wink- honestly, it’s difficult for me to tell whether I should take him seriously or not. He reached out, then, scooping my hand into his hand and shaking it energetically. “I’m the Ultimate Baker! If I get a chance, I’d be more than happy to make some treats for everyone. Maybe it’ll help with their sour moods, even yours!” I bristled at the sudden, unwanted contact, pulling my hand back quickly, clutching it to my chest, glaring daggers at the boy. 

“See? That’s exactly what I’m talking about!” He continued on, letting out a heavy sigh. “Everyone’s so bitter, it’s hard to spice things up around here. Too serious, too bland!” The boy pressed a finger to his temple, expression thoughtful for a moment before he’s smiling wide at me. “But anyways~ I’m more than happy to do the talking for Kurosawa here, since she seems so intent on telling all of our dark secrets.” 

“Honestly, there ain’t much to say. I’m just a city boy who worked in a local bakery, and turns out I was pretty good at it! Sweets, bread, anything that requires a little flour, a little sugar, and a little tender love and care- I can blow your mind with the tastes. Won a few local competitions, but other than that? Haven’t really seen much of the world yet.” The boy idly stroked his cheek, right along one of the whisker marks. 

“Apparently I was a last minute entry or something? Something something, the original title holder had an accident, blah blah blah, congrats, you’re an Ultimate!” The boy cheered, hands resting widely on his hips as he told his vague tale. “But enough about lil ol’ me, have you seen the people around here? So many talented kids, all gathered under one roof. Sounds exciting don’t it? Imagine what crazy stories they got to tell.” He stared back at me, that same cat-like smile in place. I blinked, waiting to see what he wanted- and then it finally clicked.

“Yeah. Totally. Real cool stuff, I bet.” I murmured, rubbing at my arm absently. A response- a poor one, sure, but a response nonetheless. The boy seemed to deflate slightly, picking up on my mood. 

“Uh huh, right.” He sighed, turning away, eyes shielded by his bangs. He sounded so awkward and unsure all of a sudden, which I wasn’t totally against. The less incentive he had to talk to me, the better. He took a quick step back, arm hooking around his next victim- the ginger that had walked in with them. “Here! This lil guy probably wants to say hi too! Not that he can, really. He’s pretty easy to miss.” The boy laughed heartily, and I was left with a small redhead blinking up at me curiously.

Ginger curls that looked untamable,pencils and pens of all styles and colors lost to the wild mane, the ends protruding at various angles. Ocean blue eyes sparkling with energy and childish curiosity, framed by squared glasses. There are freckles splashed across his skin. He’s wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves stained in various colors of ink, a buttoned knitted vest thrown over it. Khaki pants that seemed too large for his wiry frame, and white sneakers. He’s toting around a brown satchel, and something tucked behind his back. I returned the stare, shifting uncomfortably. Was I supposed to say something first, or...

Suddenly, a large sketch pad is thrust in front of my face, the starch white paper a bit of a shock compared to the darker colors of the hall. It took a moment for me to process what was even on the page, squinting down at it helplessly.

_‘Hello!’_ Was scrawled across in large, bubbly letters, accentuated with bright pops of color around the word. The ginger is beaming, fingers drumming along the spine of the pad, and it’s quickly flipped to another page with practiced ease. ‘ _Michizoe_ _Kono_ ’ is written on this next page, the writing in fancy, swirling cursive, like you’d expect in calligraphy. Below it, in smaller text, is an additional note. ‘ _Ultimate Sketch Artist_ ’. That must be his talent then. Obviously. 

“A sketch artist, huh? Sounds neat.” I managed out, though the compliment sounded false even to my own ears. The boy’s cheeks puffed up defiantly, rapidly flipping through more pages now: An image of the skylight overhead, shadowed and haunting. A great door towering over helpless figures, tall and imposing and the wood carved with a jagged design. The side profile of a suit of armor, proud and unmoving as a girl clung to its arm, panicked. The last image was of Naoki, face screwed up into odd and ugly angles, a small ‘ _he had to sneeze_ _LOL’_ written off to the side. - the markings are somewhat smeared and the page wrinkled, fingerprints implanted along his face as if someone had tried to yank it away. Every image was detailed and refined, delicately shaded as best as one could within their time frame. There’s another image, still incomplete and the bare minimum of it set- just the rounded figure of a head, a scratchy outline of wild hair tucked beneath a beanie. A work in progress that looked awful familiar. 

“Okay, very neat. I think my favorite is the last one- not the outline, but before that.” I murmured, whistling lowly. Compared to the messy outlines that my stuff consisted of, and the childishscribbles my siblings would give me from time to time- this boy was on entirely different level. The boy nodded his head vigorously, poking at my chest with a pencil. I could take a hint. How dare I doubt him? Shame on me. Still, there was a glaring question hovering in the air, neither of us in a hurry to address it. My boot scuffed along the floor, lips pursed. The boy hastily flipped to another page, the writing thin and blocky, text-like.

_‘This user does not speak! Please do not force them to.’_ The boy tilted his head to the side, smile shaky now. _‘Please treat them as if they’re a person, and read their messages. Just because they cannot speak does not mean they have nothing to say.’_ It felt so robotic and personal at the same time. The page seemed worn, the corner dog eared and ends of the paper wrinkled violently, torn slightly. 

“Ah, gotcha.” I nodded along in understanding, not one to pry. As curious as I may be, I have enough sense not to interrogate a stranger. The boy seemed to brighten at that, likely happy that I wasn’t questioning why, or looking at him as if he was weird. He flipped to the next page, hastily scribbling a new note.

_‘Thank_ _you!’_ Along with a heart drawn around the words. It’s enough to earn a nervous chuckle from me, rubbing the back of my neck uneasily. 

“No big deal. Don’t mention it.’ I tacked on with carelessly, feeling an arm brush against my own. Finally, some interference.

“Kono is a talented artist, as you can tell.” Shion stated outright, apparently not bothering to hide her information sharing in front of the muted boy. He didn’t seem to mind, his chest puffing up with pride as she spoke. “He’s renowned for his black and white drawings that even I can enjoy, able to capture every detail almost perfectly after a single glance. He’s been featured in some of the most famous galleries across the world. But he’s also known for working alongside law enforcement to put together profile sketches, able to note everything a witness shares and replicate it perfectly on paper. His skills have been a valuable asset to the workforce as of late. Truly impressive.” Shion finished, grey eyes turning towards the artist in question. 

The boy’s cheeks flushed, raising the closed sketch pad up to his nose to hide his face. After a moment, he lowered it, raising up a hand. His fingers rested briefly against his chin, hand flat, before he brought it forward, lowering it in Shion’s direction. I don’t really understand what it’s supposed to mean- or if it meant anything, really- but Shion simply smiled, giving a small nod of acknowledgement. 

“Now then. What did you mean earlier about- Naoki?” I glance back to see where the boy in question was hiding, but there’s no sign of him amongst the crowd, gone. Shion tugged on the brim of her fedora with a sigh, her frustration clear despite her easygoing smile. 

“Looks like he took off. Think I scared him away?” I asked wryly, quirking up a brow as I turned fully towards the detective, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets. Kono stepped closer to us, the sound of a pen tapping against paper ringing in my ears.

“Oh please, I highly doubt it. If he was able to stick around the others earlier, then I doubt you’re the reason to blame.” Shion was quick to reassure, a hand resting lightly on my shoulder. I’m half-tempted to shrug off the touch, feeling my body tense in protest. Her hand fell away shortly after. 

“Oh yeah? Is that your way of saying I’m not the worst person here?” I pressed on, lips twitching up into a small smirk. The detective mirrored my expression, a hand cupping her chin. More tapping beside me. 

“You can choose to interpret it however you’d please. I do believe I’ve no reason to explain myself.” The ebony girl retorted, turning slightly away from me, hand gesturing towards me. “But, if you must know-“ A sign is thrust between the two of us. I staggered back in surprise, hands raising defensively as if to swat away the apparition. 

“Oh?” Shion’s voice made me falter, peeking over the intrusion to catch a glimpse of her. Her eyes are narrowed in concentration, studying the object. Now that I actually look, I realize that it’s no strange object at all- just Kono’s notebook. My arms fall back to my side quickly, and I can’t but feel a little embarrassed by my reaction. Scared by paper, of all things. Doing my best to maintain a neutral expression, I stepped around to Shion’s side, eyes trained on the page with mild interest. 

It’s the same image from before, of the giant doorway. Except it’s not. This sketch showed the door to be opened somewhat, jagged lines meant to represent noise coming from around it. There’s a message scrawled out beneath it. 

_‘There’s a lot of noise coming from it, and it looks like it’s starting to open up a little bit! Naoki was supposed to tell you, but he sucks and didn’t bother. >:T’_ I can feel the smile spreading across my face before I could stop myself as I read over it, not quite expecting the attitude displayed behind the words. For a quiet kid, Kono had some spunk to him. 

“Ah, excellent! Perhaps we can finally move forward then. Did you see what was inside?” Shion asked, the words rapidly spoken out of obvious excitement. Kono shrugged his shoulders helplessly, motioning to the both of us in return. The message is clear enough. He was told to tell the others of the new development, and that was what he did. “In that case, let us be off! A mystery waiting to be revealed, and the only thing preventing that is ourselves.” 

The Private Eye walked briskly to the hall that the latest trio had come from, part of the group following after her, while the others branched into the hall on the opposite side of the stairwell. I stumbled after them, not wanting to be left behind. It’s not as if I have a clue of where this mysterious door is. My hurried steps soon fell into stride alongside Shion as we moved down a long, wide hall. Torches lined the columns protruding from the walls, painting the corridor in a golden light. The group remained largely quiet, breaking off into soft murmurs every so often. I guess we all feel a little distracted, right now. 

“By the way,” Shion began, breaking the quiet, much to my displeasure, “You never answered my question earlier.” She hummed, looking at me expectantly. Shion’s voice drew the attention of the others, all eyes falling on to us. For some reason, the sudden attention through me off balance, forcing my pace to a halt. 

“You’ll have to remind me. Can’t say I remember much of what you asked with Etsuko buzzin’ around.” I murmured, eyes shifting ahead. There’s a wide mirror at the end of the corridor, just before a person would round the upcoming corner. It gives a clear view of anything walking down the path- including myself. 

“You never said who you were.” Shion continued on, a hint of amusement in her voice. “So, tell me. Who are you?” 

“Who I am doesn’t really matter, honestly.” I replied reluctantly, rubbing the back of my neck. “No ones bothered to ask up until now, right? Clearly it isn’t that big a deal.” The reflection staring back at me seemed to say otherwise, and I’m forced to look at myself.

Dark green hair pulled back into a high ponytail, loose strands falling into my face. Goggles lined with orange tinted lenses are perched atop my head, so familiar that sometimes I don’t even realize they’re there, until I need them. Narrow, golden eyes trained straight ahead, tanned skin from days spent far too long in the harsh sun. A grey halter top clung to my figure, a pendant hung from a black cord around my neck, falling just above my chest. Scarred arms are hidden beneath the comfort of a red leather jacket, slender legs covered by olive green cargo pants and tucked into black combat boots. A black band wrapped around my left thigh, containing pouches filled with various small items I’d collected, assuming they weren’t lost already. This was me. And that was that. 

“But since I know there’s no way of really avoiding it, I guess I got no choice but to tell you, right?” Shion remained silent, likely assuming I would continue regardless of whatever she had to say. “My name is Shimoda Hotaru. The Ultimate Scavenger.” 

Silence fell between us once more, none of us bothering to acknowledge what I had said, despite knowing that I’ve been heard. I stated back at Shion, waiting for anything, honestly. She had so much to say about everyone else- So what did she think of me?

“Hmm.” The private investigator hummed, “I see. Interesting.” Then nothing. Was that all? 

“Nothing to say?” I can’t help but ask, a touch of bite in my voice. 

“I can’t say what I don’t know.” Shion countered back, lips tugging back into a frown. “And I can truthfully say I know nothing about you, Miss Hotaru. Which makes you all the more fascinating.” My eyes widen, taken aback by the comment. I can’t really make sense of it. What was that supposed to mean? Before I can pry further, however, the detective is already racing forward with newfound energy as we rounded the corner. 

“There it is!” Shion announced brightly, forcing me to look past her and up ahead. For a moment, I don’t see what she’s looking for. All I see is the others who had gone down the other hall coming from the opposite direction of the corridor, and a few others I had yet to meet loitering about. Of course, it’s hard to really miss the giant doors to the right of me, once you look from the right angle. The doors stretched high above us, the ceiling climbing upwards the closer we got to it. They easily dwarf us in size, and suddenly I realize just why the people had been so tiny in Kono’s drawings, much more accurate than I had expected them to be. Still, they looked to be locked tight, unwilling to budge. 

As hopeful as the others had seemed about this doorway, a sense of dread washed over me. Something about these doors just seemed so... Sinister. False.

Whatever these doors were hiding, whatever lied beyond- I can’t help but think it’s something we were better off not knowing. But then again, as the doors inched open ever so slowly, I don’t think we have a choice but to face it. 

Not yet, though. There are other things that can be done in the meantime, like meeting the rest of the prisoners trapped within these great walls.

**—♛—**

17 Remaining

Shimoda Hotaru- Ultimate Scavenger

Itou Etsuko- Ultimate Paranormal Investigator

Kurosawa Shion- Ultimate Private Eye

Yoshida Aiwa- Ultimate Dart Thrower

Oshiro Hikaru- Ultimate Electric Xylophonist

Aikawa Natsumi- Ultimate Fairy Tale Author

Fujimoto Cho- Ultimate SFX Makeup Artist

Nishio Naoki- Ultimate Baker

Michizoe Kono- Ultimate Sketch Artist

???

???

???

???

???

???

???

???


End file.
